Resident Evil 4 Return to the Island
by Hetigo
Summary: This is going to be a story where Leon ends up having to go back to the island in its destroyed state. The island was actually not as bad as it looked to be when Leon rode of with Ashley the first time. He comes back to find that he is once again stuck on
1. A Long Flight

I do not own Resident evil or any of the characters.

(He he I beat Resident Evil four I is happy)

This is going to be a story where Leon ends up having to go back to the island in its destroyed state. The island was actually not as bad as it looked to be when Leon rode of with Ashley the first time. He comes back to find that he is once again stuck on this island with people with the plague in them. It has been three years.

This is a Key to help you understand my writing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

If there is nothing surrounding it then it is action.

Resident Evil Four Back to the Island

Chapter One

A long flight

Leon Scott Kennedy sits in the back of a taking off helicopter, as he rides to the island in Europe where he once faced a long mission to save Ashley Graham the Presidents daughter from a cult known as Los Illuminados. He thinks about that mission as the copter takes flight and starts to head from the large building it was on and then towards the ocean where it will fly towards Europe. He thinks of Ada Wong who he had thought dead for years, and to how she ended up helping him kill the cult leader, Osmund Saddler. He thought of the plague vile she took and hoped that this new outbreak was not because of her.

Leon sighed as he leaned back in his uncomfortable chair and looked to the five guys with him. He was assigned the captain of a squad two years ago for his hard work in all his missions as of to date. He was made head of the outbreak cases and personally stated by the President. Leon shook his head as he thought of Luis Sera, a man who gave his life to try and help Ashley and myself. He grew tired of thinking of the island so he looked to each of his men and thought about them each in turn.

He turned his head to the man on the gun that hung tightly to the copter but could swing out of the open door and shoot in a one hundred and eighty degree angle. The man's name was Jason Confie he was our weapon expert. He was about twenty-three and had dark brown hair and a large scare down the left side of his face. His skin was a strange white color and his body was muscular but not abnormally so. He was about five ten and had brown eyes and wore a smirk most of the time. He was the funny man he liked to lighten everyone's mood with a joke or two.

Next my gaze rested on our herb and science expert, his name was Tom Ding. He was a nice guy and smart but he didn't like to talk much. We sometimes call him shy guy joking with him about one of his favorite hobbies, playing Mario and if you ever played that you know that there is a little guy in red named Shy guy. Tom is six foot even and has short blond hair and green eyes. He is really calm most the time and really good friend.

Next there is Talen Smith he is the annoying one. He makes rude comments and bad jokes, not in a sense that they are not funny but rude or vulgar; he is our field expert and a good guy to have in a fight. He is six two and has brown hair that is shaggy and goes down to his shoulders his blue eyes charm almost any women. He is pretty nice once you get to know him.

Next is Hetigo Riku he is a strange guy and does not talk much. He is an albino and has white hair that is long around his forehead. He has red eyes and is about five nine he speaks only when spoken too and when eh does speak of his own it is purely wisdom. He is our sniper and is one good shot

Last we have Carter James Foremen he is five eleven and has red hair and brown eyes. He is smart and is like our counselor we go to him whenever we need guidance. He is a good person and is great with any gun. Most time we have him stay with Hetigo to be a close shooter for if any outbreak cases get on him.

Leon yawns as he finishes looking at his men. He smiles glad that they where with him this time and not him by himself. He starts talking and is heard by all the men in the copter only because of the earphone that attaches the secret link to each other and then to base. "Ok guys we will be landing shortly make sure your guns are loaded and your packs are ready, we might not see home for quite some time." Leon look's to each man with him and frowns knowing that some of them might die. "We will make it trough this." He says to himself more then to them.

Hetigo looks down at the ground and sighs already missing home or did he just not really want to be on this copter? You couldn't really be sure with him. His red eyes reflected tourcher and pain and he looked half dead already, we never really asked him but we all figured he had a bad past life.

Carter smiles and nods, "yea just leave it to Leon he will make sure we make it to the objective and back." He is seemingly over confident which is a bad sign since it can get you killed on the field. He looks back out the window of the copter where he had been staring out at the whole ride.

Tom does not say anything but he looks a little green in the face; he was never one to like heights. He is still looking down at the ground waiting for the long ride to end. He never does take his gaze off that floor where it had been from take off.

Jason who is on the gun laughs. "You know boys this is going to be our first mission altogether. Lets make it a good one huh?" Jason was always a good guy but he loved to be with his friends and well we where the only ones that he had since his parents and wife died in a fire about a year and a half ago. Even with that loss tho he never quit trying to make things perfect for the rest of us he was just the all around good guy.

Leon nodded and started to talk again this time about the mission. "Ok boys this time we are going in for total demolition we want all these bugs wiped off the face of the earth. The President thinks that if we let any live that there will be a whole breakout across the country of Europe and fears it might spread to far if that where to come. So our job is to destroy all the cases there. We are to make sure that every last one is gone. We will split up later on but right now we will take on the village together and head up to the Ramon castle where we will spilt into two group when we reach the castle I will give the next details," he said to them.

The copter started to descend the captain looking back at the group. "We are about to land on the outskirts of town if you guys are ready. And call me if you need some back up my guns are loaded." He said to them referring to the copters large auto guns. He gave a small nod and then Leon told him to take her down. As the copter landed he pointed to the door and then he yelled, "Go go go go." All of us then started to jump off the small space from the copter to the ground and running a good twenty feet from the copter keeping our heads low and covering each other from all angles we watched as the copter took off and left us there six men with shotguns hand guns and a sniper, not to mention the heavy machine gun three of us carry and the one bazooka we hold. Of course we all have our knifes we get those right out of the academy and from then on they are a part of us and with us all the time. Leon stands tall and looks around the area and says. "Looks like this is the begining for us."

Ohh so what you think. This is my first fan fiction I hope that you like and it and tell me some about where you want this story to go. Next should show you some people getting shot and killed and a whole lot of but kicking action. I will probaley post the next part tomorrow hope you all enjoy.


	2. The First Night There

Chapter Two

(Jason's View)

The First Night There

(This chapter includes blood foul language and sexual content.)

Leon led us to a cabin that was in a forest some six miles away from our landing point. As we filed into the cabin glad to have been stopping for the day, we where all tired from that long ride here and then the walk. We of course searched the house for anyone but found nothing but a revolver that Leon took with a sad look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring about the gun just worried that Leon might be getting himself to involved with something unseen to the rest of us.

We took precaution and set the house up good so that it would be almost imposable for any outbreak case to get in. We boarded the windows a good three or four times and then seat the living room up so that we could all sleep in one room. I took the couch and then helped them drag their sleeping bags out and I got to cook us some dinner. The boys love meet so I was sure to bring plenty of it and if we ran out Leon said there was a strange man on the island that sold things.

As I finished the dinner up and we all ate there was a strange noise outside we all went quite at once. Leon took out his handgun and we all followed suite. Our guns where cocked and ready to fire at the first sign of something entering our base. Leon walked over to the door the only thing that was not blocked off in the house. He slid back the lock and we all gathered around the door our guns pointed and ready to fire. As the door swung back we seen them twenty or so of the outbreak cases some of them completely naked others with falling off garbs of clothes. I stared my heart pounding as one reached into the house to grab us and Leon's gun The Punisher, he had gotten it the first time he was here, and shot the hand spraying blood onto my clothes. Glad it was blood and not the hand grabbing me and pulling me out of the house I let my finger pull back on the trigger and out goes my bullet wedging itself into the cases forehead between his eyes. The case fell back on the ground and was dead silent his body suddenly vaporized and the others had there attention on me now. "Shit," I called and then the others let there bullets go most of them finding an arm or head the head shots instantly vaporized them anything else just knocked them over. Leon laughed.

I was totally messed up after the blood had sprayed me but I managed to cock my gun again and start shooting with the rest of them. Before we knew it tho all the cases where gone nothing but some clothes and some ammo that they had strangely been carrying. Leon and two of the others ran out and collected the ammo and then came back to us inside shutting the door and latching it behind them. We all breathed in satisfaction and then started to laugh. I looked towards Leon and smiled. "Thanks man another second I might have been on the floor and you know how much I hate that."

We soon all where cleaning blood off of ourselves and deciding who was standing watch first and so on. I was glad they had chosen me last since that would give me a chance to make breakfast and I like getting up early anyways. We went to sleep a few hours later but I couldn't for a long time. It was half way trough the first shift everyone was asleep but me and Talen who had been chosen to be first watch. I had not made a sound so for all Talen knew I was asleep and that's when I heard it the beating sound and I knew what he was doing. I shook my head glad it was dark and I didn't have to see Talen cause I knew he had his hand wrapped around his member and was thinking of one of the girls he had been with the past week and was beating his member pleasuring himself. "Uh, ah uh." That is all I heard from him about a half hour later the sound stopped and I heard him sigh in relief as he released. I closed my eyes then and plugged my ears not wanting to hear a second round and soon fell asleep.


End file.
